


Devil!Toni and SexyBaker!Lovi

by RonniRotten, Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Imagine, Toni dragging Lovi into the alley. His fangs all spit shiny, his horns poking out of his hair, his tail swishing side to side...Taken almost verbatim from Spamano Discord server. Co-createdspun out of controlwith Cous and Schnano. Enjoy.





	Devil!Toni and SexyBaker!Lovi

**Author's Note:**

> Edited some chat to make semi-coherent porn. In this version, Lovi is "possessed" by a devil his ancestors has sealed in a vase.

"See you, Lovino!" his boss calls to Lovi as he heads out into the night. 

"See you!" Lovi calls back, waving as they both go their separate ways. He rolls his right shoulder and massages it with his other hand, aiming for that twinging pain somewhere below his neck.

As far as shifts go, this one was a success. People were actually polite to him when he took over the cashier. Lovi smirks. _More than polite._ He'd made sure to look his damned best today, wearing a pair of shorts and that buttoned-up shirt Feli gave him for his birthday. 

Not that it's buttoned-up all that much.

Lovi turns towards the mouth of the alley when he gets dragged back by his arm. Shadows rise around him, threatening to swallow him whole. Lovi drops the smirk from his face, forcing his mouth into a scowl he does not truly feel.

Toni stands before him, his arms caging Lovi and keeping him in his ethereal shadow. His fangs are all spit-shiny. His horns twist out of his hair. His tail swishes from side to side.

"You have been naughty, my little prince," Toni says, his voice rumbling in low harmonic tones, equally pleasing and difficult to hear. "Such a bad boy." He raises his hand to touch Lovi's face.

Lovi smacks his hand away. "I told you not to show up at my work."

Toni laughs, a sound of burning, crackling wood. "You know that will not deter me from partaking of your desire. You smell," Toni takes in a deep breath and smirks, " _divine_."

Lovi snorts. He knew Toni loves making those blasphemous puns anytime of the day.

Toni raises his hand again and he tugs lightly at Lovi's hair. "Why did you deny me earlier, my love?"

"Why did I stop you from making a wide sopping mess of my ass while I'm trying to work?" Lovi answers.

"But you _desire_ it."

"Uh huh."

Toni clicks his tongue. "You cannot hide from me, boy."

He looks away from Toni's eyes. Toni figured out Lovi had a weakness for nicknames.

There's a hand in his hair, griping it tight. Lovi whines.

"Answer me." Toni's markings show up on his red-tinged skin, swirling in frustration.

Lovi raises his eyes defiantly. Toni slams him against the wall, nothing strong enough to hurt, but Lovi gasps anyway.

Toni's eyes flicker downward to his crotch. Lovi gulps.

"Is this what you wanted, my sweet?" Toni croons, his other hand fondling the collar of Lovi's shirt. "A fierce hand against your flesh?" He yanks the shirt open, busting the buttons.

Lovi yelps. He's been fighting the urge to look down. Toni had shown up in this world without clothes and he had elected to continue doing so.

He takes a peek.

Toni's doing great, as always. His red cockhead is trailing precum all over Lovi's shorts. Toni flattens his hand on Lovi's chest and rubs his cock against his with a sinuous twist of his hips. Lovi's breath stutters. Toni surges forward and kisses him, tongue imprudently shoved in his and far too much for Lovi to resist. His hands reach for Toni's flesh like a dying man, over the slopes and hard cliffs of his body.

"You make me burn hotter than the fires of hell," Toni murmurs when they break the kiss to breathe. Lovi can feel his claws on his skin. Toni's so careful, trying to blunt his claws.

"Kiss me, you devil," Lovi taunts.

Toni laughs, the sound of screeching voices from the depths of hell. It's there and gone again. His claws grip Lovi harder.

"I will mark you," he says, his claws slowly raising welts on Lovi's chest, "and I will _own_  you, to your very _soul_."

 

* * *

 

Lovi bites his lips close enough to bleed, grasping at Toni's horns. Those are the only things keeping him from falling down from where Toni has him pinned on the wall. His cock is leaking. Toni's tail is wrapped around his cock, slithering and slimy with his earlier release.

Lovi's pretty sure he wont be walking anytime soon, what with the pounding, _oh_ the way Toni's cock rubs that spot inside him. So brutal. So good. So hot he can't feel the coldness of the air.

Toni can go on fucking for so long. Lovi figured that out on day one. And wouldn't you know, the creature can perspire too. Or maybe that's Lovi's sweaty palms trying their best to hold on.

But he's quickening, and Lovi's quickening. He's gurgling nonsense, he knows, but he can't comprehend. Its all urgency and lust; Toni's cock sliding fast in and out of him, rubbing him-- _owning him_ , exactly like he said.

Lovi comes with a shout. It rings sharp and clear through the alley, cut off a moment after when Toni crashes their mouths together. His release paints his clothes, torn in places by Toni's claws. Once. Twice. Three times. Then a valiant fourth, almost nothing but a tiny stream out of the cleft in his cock. Toni takes his tail off to wrap a hand on Lovi's cock, really give it the attention it deserves, till it curls up, spent and sore.

Toni's breaths are coming out in grunts and hisses behind his teeth, like steam. He gets impossibly faster, pulling back less and less. Lovi whimpers and moans. He's sore and over sensitive. He can't come again. Feels like Toni is killing him. Wishes Toni would just come.

Then Toni wraps his clawed hands on his cock again. Fast swipes, tight and wet with his come and Lovi's just come, four times, he can't--

"Once more. With me." Toni growls in his ear and, _oh_ , Lovi cries. He can't!

"You will. Give me what I want." Toni's rhythm falters and Lovi feels like he's impossibly sore, _he can't he can't he can't_ \--

And he does

Toni hollers into the night, a roar that shakes the world.

Lovi can't hear past the cotton in his ears, muffled. The walls shakes. His eyes are blurry with tears and he comes again.


End file.
